


The Garden of Valla

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All other relationships are hinted, Awakening names used for the Trio, Brief mention of arson, Brief mention of supernatural injuries, Fainting, Leo/Niles as an Established Relationship, Locked in a Garden, Made up legends/myths, Magic, Mild mention of physical and emotional abuse, Modern AU, Multi, One Shot, Possessive Anankos, Sneaking In, Supernatural Elements, Use of an actual axe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Modern AU. Supernatural Elements."The article continued with stories claiming that the ghosts appeared almost real, solid, but if they were interacted with or even assisted then misfortune would fall upon the person. The reason behind this varied, according to the sources, but a singular phrase stood out to Xander: jealousy. A jealous, insane dragon who wished to keep the three in the garden."In where the Trio are magically trapped in a garden by Anankos and how Xander and family save the Trio.





	The Garden of Valla

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This fic was directly inspired by a dream I had about people trapped in a garden. My dream went a little different with the garden acting like a dungeon with mechanics and such to escape (think LoZ temples) but I didn't end up writing that stuff in. Anyways, this fic took such a long time because I was either distracted or busy. I know there are a lot of things left open in this fic and perhaps later I'll take the time to write some more, particularly with some relationship stuff. For this part however, I really ended up liking the idea of Xander helping simply because he deems it "the right thing to do" rather than "I have the hots for Inigo". (Which to be fair, is a reason I'm always 100% on board with but alas...)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic. It was so much longer than I anticipated and it's so late here. I should be in bed but I really wanted to post this and share it with you all. So, please, feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always inspire me and make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out, you can do so right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The Garden of Valla sat just outside the city, right when the freeway slowly merged and shifted into the highway. Everyday thousands of people drove past the garden, noting the intricate iron gates and sign that hung at the entrance of the garden. A smooth, paved road twirled and winded towards the garden and many blossoming trees greeted guests in the springtime. The garden itself was beyond the well laid parking lot and front reception area. Trees of all kinds littered the area. The grass was always cut to perfection, and bushes trimmed neatly. Flowers of all kinds were planted all around, some in intricate, hand painted pots. The flowers themselves were sectioned off by type, each an array of colour that was aesthetically pleasing. The few kinds that had to be kept in a greenhouse were off the sides in sleek, beautiful greenhouses that boasted solar panels on top.

Creeks and brooks also wound through the garden, each trickling pleasantly. A few of the creeks and brooks led into ponds, which had beautiful wooden bridges connecting each side, signs carefully put along stating “Do Not Swim”. However, the biggest body of water in the garden was the size of a medium sized lake, located slightly off the trail. Picnics were common by there, and the staff had set up well kept picnic benches for people. In fact, not just picnics occurred, but weddings, reunions, anniversary celebrations, and receptions all happened at the garden. The wait list was extensive and those wishing to rent the revenue had to book months in advance.

Studies also occurred at the garden. Scientists, botanists, and schools all visited the garden. There was a well documented museum off the side with thousands of facts and photos of the garden through the ages. Students of all ages came and those wishing to further their research would spend hours at the garden. Pamphlets stated that in order to see all the kinds of flowers, trees, plants, and shrubs, one would have to take a full day.

Xander had never gone to the garden as a student. His studies never allowed for such trips into the realm of botany and plants. Law, business, economics were cold hard facts that Xander crammed into his head for hours in an attempt to be worthy to inherit his family’s multi-million-dollar company. However, once Xander gained the position of CEO (after his father, Garon stepped down), Xander found himself going to the garden for the social aspect of being a businessman. Anyone who was anyone booked The Garden of Valla and hired only the best catering services for their receptions. Mingling and chatting with business partners and eager workers looking for a break was simply part of Xander’s job.

Which was where he found himself that Sunday evening. His suit was a three-piece masterpiece by Oboro’s Tailor Shop (a gesture of goodwill from Ryoma who used his connections to ensure Xander was ahead of a long waiting list) and the champagne in his glass was worth more than some student’s textbooks. The music that played was classical, warm and light, with strings and wind instruments flitting in the wind under the current of the bass. Somewhere in the crowd Camilla was chatting with the crowd, maybe some beautiful woman, and Leo was there, talking business with his bodyguard/lover Niles. Elise was also present, just barely turning sixteen and already gathering a lot of attention due to her bubbly nature. It was only because of his family’s presence that Xander was able to slip out for a moment and stare out into the night sky.

The garden was lightly illuminated by fairy lights and the moon, which peeked through the thin clouds. Every flower, under the soft illuminated light of both the fairy lights and the moon was softer, less harsh than the vibrancy of the petals in the morning. Xander walked a little bit into the garden, the part that skirted close to a small pond. Not a single ripple in the water. Xander stared at the water, so smooth it was almost like a mirror. Stopping by the edge, Xander sipped his champagne and breathed in the cool evening air. A breeze picked up and the water slightly moved with it before stilling. Xander finished off his champagne and turned. His absence would be felt and no matter how serene the garden was, he had to return. That and Xander wasn’t keen on getting into trouble with the garden’s staff for potentially breaking some rules. Turning back towards the trail, Xander would have missed the man had it not been for his hair.

Standing off the side by some hydrangea bushes was a man, tall, thin, and younger than Xander. Perhaps closer to Leo’s age. His hair was short and the palest of pinks, soft and warm. He was wearing a dark azure button up shirt and his pants were dark. The moment their eyes met, the man stared at Xander, tilting his head. Xander swallowed and took a step forward, his feet brushing against the gravel of the pathway. The man didn’t move nor speak. Xander searched his memory of the party. Perhaps this was one of the guests? Or maybe one of the workers at the garden?

“Hello?” Xander tried. “It’s a lovely evening to be out.”

Eyes widened. The pink haired man’s jaw unhinged as he darted his gaze, glancing around for a mysterious third party to be present. He then swallowed and pointed to himself, his voice barely a whisper against the wind.

“You can see me?”

Xander blinked and waited a beat before the words registered. “What? Of course, I can see you—”

“I should go.” The man cut Xander off.

Without another word the man walked into the bushes and soon was out of Xander’s sight. The motion for it was so quick, so smooth, that Xander rubbed his eyes briefly and then stared at the spot the man had been. That had been real, right? Xander stared at the empty glass in his hand and frowned. A single glass of champagne was hardly the thing to make Xander even remotely tipsy. Shaking his head, Xander walked back to the reception, slipping inside. As soon as he set his glass down, Xander walked around, shoving the strange encounter to the back of his mind.

The rest of the evening went well. Xander mingled with the right people, was polite, and then finally used Elise as a reason for the family to depart. Once they were in the limo Xander politely thanked their driver before the limo started.

“Did you have fun?” Xander asked as they pulled out of the garden’s parking lot.

“Mingling with people can be tedious, but it’s was as fun as I imagined.” Leo replied.

“You say that about all receptions.” Niles pointed out, gently taking Leo’s hand into his.

“Niles is right!” Elise leaned in, smiling. “I had fun though!”

“We’re glad to hear that, sweetie.” Camilla cooed. “Perhaps we can come back and visit the garden during the day.”

The garden. At once Xander’s mind filled with the image of the young man who had disappeared. “Say,” Xander started without thinking, “did you see a young man with pale pink hair at the reception?”

“No, sorry!” Elise answered promptly. “Why?”

“I don’t recall anyone like that either.” Leo replied. “You, Niles?”

“Nothing, sorry.”

“I don’t either. Care to explain the sudden question?” Camilla tilted her head with a soft smile.

Xander exhaled softly, not quite a sigh. “Perhaps it was just my imagination.”

“Imagination?” Leo repeated. “You’re now imagining people? Are you working too hard?”

“You have been in your office for longer hours than usual lately.” Camilla added. “Are you sleeping well?”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Xander assured. “There is no need for alarm.”

“Or maybe,” Elise started slowly, “you saw a ghost.”

“Elise…” Leo sighed out. Niles lightly elbowed him.

“Oh? A ghost?” Niles asked with a kind smile, directing his gaze at Elise. “Something you learned about in school?”

Elise shook her head, “Not exactly. Some classmates were talking and then I was talking with Sakura and mentioned it. They say the Garden of Valla is haunted by three spirits.”

Haunted. Xander remembered late nights with horror movies, on the couch with bowls of popcorn. All horror movies played upon the unknown and the fear of it. Were ghosts real? Xander couldn’t say. According to the movies they were usually malicious and all the situations heightened for dramatic purposes. Could spirits haunt the earth? Xander glanced out the window of the limo. The pink haired man seemed solid enough and reacted to Xander’s voice. Surely the ghost stories were a figment of people’s overreacting imaginations.

“That’s all they say?” Camilla pressed Elise.

“Sorry, I didn’t really care.” Elise shrugged. “Sakura and I had a group project to finish.”

“Well, most stories that deal with hauntings are based upon real events that simply are fabricated over time to either teach a lesson or due to paranoia.” Leo summed up.

“No imagination.” Niles muttered. “What a shame. I believe the ghost claim.”

Leo ducked his head and Xander swore he heard a “of course you do” under his breath. If Niles heard he simply hummed cheerfully and the topic dropped. For the best. Xander was positive the pink haired man was simply a guest or another worker at the garden. A logical explanation was available and Xander wasn’t going to jumble up that explanation with some tall tale. Even if the tale was true, there were no immediate plans to return to the garden and even if there were, Xander wasn’t going to waste time investigating.

~

Despite his thoughts, two weeks later Xander found himself back at the garden for another event, this time an afternoon tea. Normally, afternoon events were not preferred, but with Ryoma setting the event up, declining wasn’t an option Xander wished to entertain. The entire family was on board, especially with Corrin being present. Elise had squealed so loudly when the news was broken that Xander was almost certain they’d receive a noise complaint from the neighbours.

So, at two in the afternoon Xander was back at the garden, earlier than the other guests. After pleasantries with Ryoma and his family, Xander separated from his family and the Hoshido family and went off on his own. The garden during the day was vastly different than night. Every plant was brighter, their colours gleaming in a more saturated tone. The ponds and the streams practically glistened, like jewels running along the rocks, and the birds that graced the park were both elegant and welcomed. A few people milled around, but other than that, the garden was relatively calm. Xander inhaled and soaked up the warm rays of the sun. Summer was poking its head around the corner and with the temperature perfect for walks, Xander was going to enjoy the warm weather before it became unbearably hot.

Turning the corner, Xander came across one of the many rose gardens. All the roses in this garden were the palest of pinks, almost a soft white. In the middle of the garden was a gazebo, white and tall, surrounded by thin trees that were blossoming soft white blossoms. A babbling brook flowed through the edge of the area and pooled into a small pond with koi fish. Xander took a step in and walked around, inhaling the delicate smell of roses. A breeze picked up and a few blossoms from both the roses and the trees danced in the wind. Some of the petals caught in Xander’s hair. Running his fingers through his hair to dislodge some of the petals, Xander kept walking around the area until he reached the koi pond. Glancing down, Xander watched as the array of orange, white, and black slithered in the water, each a different shade and pattern. Leaning in, Xander would have missed the man if he hadn’t moved. The motion caused Xander to immediately glance up.

Along the other side of the pond was the pink haired man. His shirt was pale blue and his pants flowy, almost an airy material. The sheer of the fabric of the pants caught in the sun and Xander noted that the man’s shoes were flats, similar to a dancer. As their eyes met, the man jerked his neck and Xander saw an array of thin gold chains dance along, some winding gently up his neck like the thinnest of chokers and the others falling gracefully into his collarbones. Straightening up, Xander stared. The flush along the man’s cheeks was bright red and almost in response Xander’s cheeks darkened too. The time between their last meeting was huge but running into each other at the garden for the second time could be seen as strangely coincidental. Opening his mouth, Xander attempted to find the words to explain himself. The phrases “I’m a business man at an event” or “I’m here for a work-related event” were on the tip of Xander’s tongue but instead of those, Xander’s voice formed different words.

“I’ve never seen someone with pink hair like yours before.”

The man’s eyes widened and the darkness of his cheeks flourished. Xander winced at his word choice. How inelegant and bold. What if the man thought Xander was blunt? Or worse, flirting unwarranted and unprompted? For the first time in a while, Xander almost wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“Uh, thanks?” The man spoke and his voice was as light and airy as the wind. “It’s my mother’s.” He then swallowed and straightened his back. “I should really go. You should too. Good bye.”

This was where Xander ended things. This was where he nodded and let the stranger leave. This was where he turned and went back to the event, never speaking a word of the encounter again. However, Xander’s brain disconnected from his mouth and soon he was stepping closer, arm out, as though he wanted to gently touch and catch the man from leaving.

“Wait…”

The man visibly flinched, his shoulders tensing and his gaze snapping at Xander. His mouth opened and closed before he spoke. “You really should go. Please.”

Then, almost like the wind in his voice, the man disappeared, leaving Xander once again alone in the garden. A full second passed before Xander’s cheeks burned and his ears tingled. How mortifying! He had all but stopped a stranger for no reason and now appeared as some sort of desperate man. No wonder the other had left. Most likely the man had come for a moment of privacy along the flowers and the plants. Instead he had been stopped and bothered by Xander. Swallowing, Xander turned towards the garden’s exit, ready to make his way out. However, before Xander could take a step a sharp pain in his arm jolted up. A burning sensation filled Xander, similar to the feeling of irritated skin. Gasping out, Xander immediately undid his suit jacket and draped it over his other arm. Rolling his sleeves up carefully, Xander stared. There, on the arm that he had casually reached out to the other man, were scratch marks. Thick, red scratch marks, like a wild cat had dug its claws up and down Xander’s arm in a fit of anger. No blood dripped down the marks, but the skin was red, irritated. Staring at them, Xander reached and poked them. A dull jolt of pain hit Xander and he dropped his arms.

Xander wasn’t an expert on anything supernatural. He had dismissed Elise’s story earlier, about ghosts and spirits in the garden. However, Xander had seen movies and according to the movies, scratch marks that appeared out of no where were signs of spirits and ghosts. Swallowing, feeling as though the ground under him was spinning, Xander carefully unrolled his sleeves and put his suit jacket on. He had an event to make an appearance at. Questions and answers could come later. Straightening his suit one final time, wincing at the pain in his arm, Xander walked back.

“How was your walk?” Camilla asked as Xander approached.

Shoving the memory of the pink haired man and the strange scratch marks on his arm, Xander gave his best smile. “I had a pleasant walk, thanks Camilla.”

He’d deal with the strange encounter later.

~

By the time Xander was able to sit in his private office in their mansion, the marks had all but faded into a pale pink but the skin was still a bit swollen. Still, it didn’t hinder Xander as he turned his laptop on and pulled up a search engine. Typing in the bar quickly, Xander hit the first link and began to read. Xander was familiar with The Garden of Valla’s factual history, however, the rumours and legends were another matter entirely. Scanning the website, Xander noted the side menu bar, which had the categories separated. Skipping the obvious ones (Info, About Us, Booking an Event etc.) Xander clicked the link to “Legends and Myths”. A second later the page had loaded and easy to read text filled the screen. Leaning in, Xander read through the site.

Legends talked about a benevolent dragon, one that maintained and kept the garden in order. A guardian of the garden, the dragon welcomed anyone who wished to visit. For centuries the dragon kept watch. People visited and harmony reigned. Until, one day, the dragon’s immortality soon corroded at its psyche. To this day, the legends stated the dragon lives in the bottom of the lake and anyone who swims in it would be dragged under.

However, the ghosts were a different matter. Xander scrolled down and continued to read, leaning into his chair. The site claimed there were three ghosts in the garden. Very little was known about them, though some stories claimed they were regular people the dragon plucked and placed into the garden. Xander swallowed. Plucked and placed, just like a beautiful plant, there to be part of the garden’s collection. Scrolling down more, Xander continued to read. The article continued with stories claiming that the ghosts appeared almost real, solid, but if they were interacted with or even assisted then misfortune would fall upon the person. The reason behind this varied, according to the sources, but a singular phrase stood out to Xander: jealousy. A jealous, insane dragon who wished to keep the three in the garden.

Misfortune. Xander looked down at his arm, where the pink marks still stood. His heart pounded in a slow fashion, as though his heartbeat was aligning with the gears swirling in his head. The man had looked real, solid. He had also tried to terminate conversation with Xander because of a jealous dragon that ruled the garden. Xander had talked with the man and soon had scratch marks on his arms. The scratch marks couldn’t be explained in any other way besides supernatural. Coincidences aligned in a neat line: Xander had met the pink haired man, who urged Xander to leave and tried to not talk to Xander, then when Xander talked with him he received scratch marks.

A full body shiver ran down Xander’s body. Pushing the chair away, Xander stood up and stared at his laptop’s screen. If it was simply one coincidence, he could have written this off. However, the man, their conversation, and the marks all swirled and coiled until it was a challenge to untangle them from the story sitting on the computer screen.

Xander had met one of the ghosts. Potentially. He had also been attacked by the force of the supernatural dragon simply because he had talked to the man. Laughing to himself, Xander flopped back into his chair and snorted. Facts mixed with the story on the screen and the two encounters. Denial at this point was becoming a harder and harder convenience to call upon. Rubbing his arm gently, feeling the marks slightly raised on his skin, Xander closed his computer screen and stared out at his office.

The smartest answer was to avoid the garden and stuff the strange occurrence to just that, a strange occurrence. Xander could return to work and be one of the few people on the planet that had possibly experienced a supernatural event. Nothing in his life would change and even if he returned to the garden there was no guarantee that anything else would happen. Nodding to himself, Xander left his office and headed to bed.

~

That night Xander dreamed of the pink haired man, sobbing gently to himself as he sat on one of the garden’s benches. As he cried a hooded figure appeared beside him and gently pulled the man into his lap, arms wrapping around the pink haired man’s shoulders. The grip tightened and the pink haired man sobbed harder.

~

Going back to the garden made Xander’s stomach twist and coil, his mind race in all directions, but he still trenched onwards, past the reception gate and into the garden itself. The day was another sunny day without a cloud in the sky. This time, however, Xander wasn’t in a suit. His light long sleeved shirt was simple and his slacks a dark beige. The casualness of the outfit only made Xander’s skin itch, his arms strangely light without the weight of a suit jacket. It was almost as though his armour was gone. Shivering, Xander shook the thought and continued onward, into the garden. The morning air was still a bit cool but with the lack of people it helped Xander move through the grounds that despite visiting twice, were still unfamiliar.

Wandering around, Xander took the time to appreciate the garden and the areas that he hadn’t seen before. The greenhouses in particular were a pleasant sight, filled with plants that normally would be dead outside in the elements. The workers inside were more than happy to chat with Xander about the different plants, fountains of information. Xander almost opened his mouth to inquire about the legends and myths around the park, but his logical side shut him up. He wasn’t going to make a fool out of himself. Instead, Xander kept his journey through the garden all while keeping an eye out for the pink haired man who, according to the internet, could possibly be a ghost. Ridiculous, but the facts lining up were too strongly connected. Simply investigating wasn’t harmful and if Xander turned up with nothing then he had logically gone through all possibilities.

Turning the corner, Xander ended up in a field of trees, all of them different kinds. The number of trees ended up making the area appear maze like. Walking through the area, Xander made a note of the different kinds of trees. Some were just a tree but others were fruit trees. All of them had a small podium telling facts. Skimming through some, Xander would have continued on if not for the flash of pink. Staring straight ahead, Xander watched as the pink haired man walked through, stopping in front of him. This time the man was wearing casual clothing, a wide necked navy shirt with neutral coloured pants. Along his neck was another necklace, this one thicker, almost like a choker. A dark blue stone hung from the center. Blinking at each other, Xander took a step forward. The man reacted, stepping backwards, his eyes widening and his mouth parting.

“You… I’ve said you need to leave.” The man hissed, his gaze darting around.

Warnings for someone in Xander’s position (as a CEO) should be taken seriously. Xander’s brain decided to ignore that fact. “Are you a ghost?” Xander blurted out.

Whatever else the pink haired man was going to say was cut. His mouth opened and shut multiple times. “A ghost?”

Xander’s cheeks pinked. “Sorry, that was rather illogical of me—”

“I… maybe?”

Maybe? How did someone not know they were a ghost? Was this one of those cases that the movies showed where someone didn’t know they were dead? “What do you mean by maybe?”

“Um…” The pink haired man bit his lip. “Never mind that.” He sighed, rubbing his hair. “Why are you even back here? I said you need to go. I cannot keep telling you. This is the third time.”

Xander frowned. Even though their run ins were coincidental and barely noteworthy, even Xander had to admit they were creepy run-ins. How did someone continually meet someone in the same area around the same time of day? Really, Xander was lucky the man wasn’t lodging a complaint with at least the garden’s staff or security. By this point the man being a worker for the garden was unlikely which made him a patron. Not that being accused of something unsavoury would be any better if the man was a worker at the place or not. A hot flush filled Xander’s cheeks as his brain tried to put himself in the other man’s shoes. Here the man was, at the garden, perhaps he was a student and doing some work, and here an older businessman keeps running into him and trying to ask strange questions. Ghost? Xander was foolish, so very foolish. The scratch marks could be explained in some other manner other than “supernatural” and Xander was being, for lack of a better term, creepy. The continual request to leave had nothing to do with “ghosts”. The smart option was to apologise and walk away. Instead, his brain had other ideas.

“I’m sorry.” Xander softly spoke. “I’m bothering you, aren’t I? I’ve clearly made you uncomfortable and that’s why you’ve kept asking me to leave. I’m right, aren’t I? Is it something I’ve done?”

The pink haired man stared at Xander before his jaw dropped. “You… are you joking?” He took a step forward. “Or are you just in denial? Did you, or did you not get scratched last time you were here?”

Scratched? The man knew about that? How? Did he see the marks? Or, if Xander went down the “supernatural” explanation, ghosts weren’t the only answer. What if the man was gifted somehow? Sure, Xander was skeptical, but Elise enjoyed shows about mediums and psychics. Maybe the scratch marks had something to do with that?

“Was that you?” Xander found himself asking. “Was that your way of saying you don’t want me around?”

For a second, Xander noted the man flinching, his gaze darting downward. His shoulders hunched and his body shook. Silenced filled the area and Xander ached to fill it. He had made things awkward and now was the time to attempt fixing it.

“I’m sorry. Perhaps our meeting has started off entirely on the wrong foot. I’m Xander.” Xander raised his hand as though to shake the other’s.

“Are you crazy?” The other man asked. “The last time you lifted your hand to me you were scratched. If you touch me your arm will probably be torn clean off.”

Xander looked down at his arm and then back at the other. “So… no handshake? My apologies.” Xander let his arm drop. “Though, could I have a name?”

“A name?” The other repeated with a slightly higher tone. “Again, are you crazy? Talking to me is a serious risk. Just, go, go and don’t come back here. I don’t know what will happen if you keep pursuing a conversation with me.”

“I just want answers.” Xander slowly started.

“Answers I cannot give you.”

“Cannot or are unable to?” Xander challenged gently.

Another pause. The man exhaled roughly. “Okay, fine, if I give you a brief explanation will you never come back here?”

“What kind of trade is that?” Xander asked. “Never coming back here seems like an extreme.”

“It isn’t.” The man assured. “This garden is the last place you want to be. My offer is final. Take it or leave it.”

Xander bit his lip. If he left then he’d probably never see the pink haired man again. Whatever the man was alluding to, the garden clearly wasn’t a safe place. Returning seemed to be an issue in Xander’s near future and if that was the case then all the information…

“Fine.” Xander sighed. “It’s a deal.”

“Good.” The pink haired man exhaled, a small smile on his face. “First, I should introduce myself. I’m Inigo.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

Inigo swallowed and gave another shaky smile, exhaling roughly. A full minute passed before he laughed breathlessly. “Sorry. I’ve never tried to explain myself before. I’m not sure where to start. I suppose it starts with Anankos.”

“Anankos?”

“The dragon that sleeps in the bottom of the lake.” Inigo clarified.

Xander blinked. “You’re saying that legend is real?”

“Um, I mean, that’s what they say, right?” Inigo asked, “I’ve never seen Anankos as an actual dragon. He always appears humanlike. He’s the guardian of this garden.”

“I read that up online.” Xander nodded.

“Online?” Inigo tilted his head. “Oh, you mean like on a computer, yes?”

“Yes.” Xander clarified. How long had Inigo been in the garden?

“Right. Anyways, Anankos is the guardian of this garden and I’m a part of the garden.”

“A… part of the garden?” Xander stared. “Forgive me, but I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I’m not sure either.” Inigo replied with a soft smile. “I mean, I don’t think I’m a ghost, as you asked earlier. I don’t remember dying. Then again, I don’t remember how I got into this garden in the first place. Though, I do remember a huge tree… a Mila tree? None of us remember the specifics.”

Xander perked up at the last part. “None of us? There are more of you?”

Inigo flushed. “Just two more. We’re friends.” He coughed. “Anyways long story short I woke up in this garden to Anankos telling me I’m a part of his garden. I suppose it’s akin to someone taking a plant and planting it into a garden. One moment I’m my own person and the next I’m a part of Anankos’s garden. I’m his.”

Inigo’s flush faded and he leaned in, eyes soft. “Anankos doesn’t like it when people try to take things from his garden. It’s why none of the plants are removed or gifted. Everything here is for viewing only. That includes me. What’s the saying? Look but don’t touch?”

Xander’s stomach twisted at Inigo’s words, the undercurrent of possessiveness that lined his entire story. Whoever Anankos was, an actual dragon or some sort of supernatural being, Xander didn’t really care to know. What mattered was the last part, the part about owning Inigo.

“You don’t like being here.” Xander concluded softly. “You’ve been plucked and sheltered away, like some sort of prize. You want—”

Inigo flailed and pressed a finger to his lips, eyes darting around. Xander shut his mouth.

“You… cannot go around saying things like that.” Inigo hissed. “Even if he’s not here, Anankos senses things. It’s why he scratched your arm when you talked with me the last time.”

Oh. Xander glanced at his arm and then back at Inigo. “I’m sorry. I made the assumption you did that. That was rather rude of me.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Inigo quickly said but Xander noted the pink along his ears. “What matters now is you’re going to leave. I’m certain Anankos is only entertaining this because you’re never going to come back.” Inigo gave Xander a look that screamed ‘please just cooperate’. “He’s very possessive and I’m certain he’ll do more to you if you keep talking to me. So, go, now.”

“One last thing.” Xander pressed. “How long have you been here?”

“Long. Too long.” Inigo promptly replied. “I’ve lost the years, the decades, the centuries: they’ve all blurred together.”

Xander glanced at Inigo. His eyes were wide and his ears still pink. His breath was shallowed and every rustle of the wind made his eyes dart around the area. If Xander hadn’t been scratched earlier by the unknown force he would have thought Inigo was suffering delusions. Now all Xander could do was take Inigo’s word and his explanation. That was the smart solution: accept Inigo’s explanation, never return to the garden, and live his life. Except, Xander’s heart tugged and his mind danced back to Garon, his controlling nature as they had grown up. Sure, Garon never hit them, but he had always raised his voice and was ready to jump at them for any mistake. That fear had only ebbed away when Xander and Camilla had grown up and taken charge, gaining their freedom back. Inigo would never have the release, the hope for freedom. He couldn’t even remember how long he’d been trapped in the garden. All he had was a half-baked story with a tree, lost memories, and torment.

“You mentioned a tree, the Mila tree.” Xander muttered, “Is this tree in the garden?”

Inigo blinked. “Yes? It’s in the center. Why?” His eyes narrowed. “You best leave this place as soon as you can. Don’t wander around looking for the tree.”

Leave because of a jealous dragon who, according to Inigo, would hurt Xander for being around him. A deal was a deal and Xander should honour it. After all, he was a man of his word. He had to leave the garden and avoid returning. Except, Xander’s heart twisted at the thought, coiled and churned around the information Inigo had given him. Despite Inigo stopping Xander from finishing his question asking if Inigo wanted freedom, Xander could spot the signs. Inigo’s desire to leave was almost palatable, a light wish that tasted hollow, empty of reality. Clearly there was nothing Inigo could do to escape. Certainly, if there was an exit route Inigo would be long gone and it was foolish to assume Inigo hadn’t tried escaping before.

“Well?” Inigo pressed, his voice straining lightly. “You are leaving, right?”

Xander frowned. There had to be a clue somewhere, even in Inigo’s spotty memories.

“Xander?” Inigo pressed.

Spotty memories… the tree… the confinement… Anankos…

“Xander!” Inigo’s voice grew sharper.

The tree. Xander jolted and turned, looking at Inigo. Out of all the things to remember, the tree was so specific. Inigo even remembered the tree’s name, a detail that to most people would be insignificant. Yet, somehow, deep inside of Xander, the name clung and refused to leave.

“The tree.” Xander muttered. “Please, take me to the tree.” His voice lightly rose.

“The what now?” Inigo asked with a raise of an eyebrow before he shook his head. “No, I cannot take you. You need to leave, please.”

“I will leave.” Xander assured. “It’s just, I think the tree is important. I need to see it.”

Inigo swallowed visibly and stared at Xander; his lips turned downward. For a moment, Xander noted a swirl of hesitation in Inigo’s eyes before they dulled. “What you need to do, is leave.” Inigo crisply said. “Please, just go.”

Xander glanced around the area. Despite talking to Inigo for an immeasurable amount of time, no one had stumbled upon them. The air was still and there was no rustle of animal. It was as though they were cut off, in their own pocket dimension. A sudden chill ran down Xander’s spine, tingling all the way up and down with icy fingers. Perhaps this was a physical warning for Xander, his body urging him to leave, to take Inigo’s advice. But the tree. The information of the tree lingered and a burning sensation had filled Xander’s heart. Inigo, stranger to Xander, was in a seemingly hopeless situation. He was trapped and nothing he had attempted had helped him escape. Even though Xander’s situation with Garon wasn’t as extreme as Inigo’s, the burning sensation morphed into empathy and Xander’s brain fixated on the tree.

“Please, just show me the tree and then I’ll go. I swear.” Xander pushed. “Please, Inigo—”

Blood. Xander tasted blood. His words caught in his throat and the gasp that should have escaped his lips escaped Inigo’s instead. Xander’s back burned, his mind screaming that he had been cut, that his skin was jaggedly ruined with claw marks. His legs gave out and soon Xander was kneeling, his knees digging into the grass. Sobs echoed in the air from Inigo, filling the space with a sound that Xander wished he could stop.

“I thought my warning was good enough. Perhaps I was wrong?” A smooth voice hit Xander’s ears. A hand, pale, cool, touched Xander’s shoulder. The pain doubled and Xander’s vision blurred. “I didn’t think I needed to punish you again.”

Inigo let out another gasp and Xander wasn’t sure who that last sentence was directed towards. The hand then left Xander’s shoulder and the figure glided past him, towards Inigo. A cream coloured cloak draped around the figure and Xander noted a flash of blue hair. Anankos, perhaps? Inigo remained still, his hand over his mouth, tears silently falling down his face. The same pale hand that touched Xander’s shoulder reached out and touched Inigo’s tears, wiping them away. Inigo flinched.

“You’ve been rather disobedient, entertaining some guest.” The man spoke.

“I was telling him to leave.” Inigo half muttered. “I warned him.”

“Did your warning also include giving your name?”

Inigo swallowed. The man smacked Inigo across the face. A warm red blossomed along his cheeks, making Inigo’s pink hair pale in comparison. Inigo didn’t let out a sound even as the red continued to stain his cheeks. The man reached out and this time gently carted his fingers through Inigo’s hair before he twisted his fingers in. He didn’t pull but tears gathered at the corners of Inigo’s eyes.

“Answer me.” The man demanded.

“I—I…” Inigo stammered out. “I was just trying to get him out. I thought if I appeared friendly, he’d have more of an inclination to leave—”

The man twisted his hand and Inigo’s sentence broke. “I’ve told you a thousand times, Inigo. You leave the guests alone and don’t seek them out.” He pulled Inigo closer. “Am I clear?”

“Y-Yes.” Inigo gasped out. “I’m sorry, Anankos.”

Anankos. Just as Xander had suspected. Like Inigo had told him earlier, Anankos appeared human, no hint of dragon or anything supernatural beyond the pain in Xander’s shoulder. Coughing, Xander’s vision once again doubled and the ground swayed beneath him. His eyes threatened to close, but Xander attempted to fight the urge, keeping his eyes open. Anankos and Inigo began to blur and Xander could barely keep track of Anankos’s motions as he walked back towards him. The hand was one again on Xander’s shoulder and the ache of the touch hit Xander like a freight train.

“Xander, correct?” Anankos’s voice was as warm as a blizzard. “If you even think of trying to talk to Inigo again or return here, I’ll kill you. Take my warning seriously.”

Anankos squeezed Xander’s shoulder and the pain flared. Xander’s vision went grey and soon he met the ground, his eyes closing a second later. All the while his shoulder screamed in agony.

~

Xander woke to a dull throb in his shoulder, a dry taste in his mouth, and soft voices ahead. Shifting, Xander winced as his back ached along with his shoulder, sending pain all through his side and upper back. The voices stopped for a moment before a shadow fell over Xander. Something soft tickled his nose and Xander immediately thought of Elise and how her hair always found its way to his face if she was the one waking him.

“…he’s awake.” The voice was male.

“I can see that.” A female responded.

“Are you able to open your eyes?” The male’s voice was closer now.

Xander groaned and tried to move his eyelids. They slowly opened and for a second the room was blurry. Then, the room slowly focused, the corners sharpening and coming together. Above Xander was a turned off light and a fan. The room was filled with a few medical posters. In front of Xander was a man with short blond hair, almost similar in shade to Xander’s. Beside him a girl with long, dark red hair. Behind them was the outline of another bed. He was in an infirmary?

“Don’t move.” The girl instructed. “You’ll just irritate the wound.”

Wound? Xander groaned and tried to sit up. The girl shot her arm out and all but motioned shoving Xander down. She didn’t touch him but the instant ingrained reaction from her shoving motion was enough to keep Xander on the bed.

“It’s not an actual wound.” The girl sighed. “It’s magic that’s tricking your brain and senses into thinking there is a wound.”

“The garden’s workers found you, by the way,” The blond man piped up. “They thought you fainted due to the heat. That’s the story you’re going to have to stick with.”

The garden… Inigo… Anankos. Xander’s brain swirled. Forcing himself up, despite the protests that slipped from the blond boy’s mouth, Xander sat up in the bed. Staring at the two in front of him, Xander noted that their clothes were a variation of blue. They also had gold chains around their necks, delicate but draped like chokers. Just like Inigo’s.

“You’re friends of Inigo.” Xander half whispered.

“Oh great, that idiot told you his name.” The girl huffed.

“Severa…” She shot the blond a glare. He raised his hands. “I think the damage is already done. No need to beat around any bushes.” He then looked over at Xander. “I’m Owain and you’re right, we’re friends with Inigo. Sorry he cannot be here to see you wake.”

Xander swallowed. Owain gave a small smile but the tinge of sadness within his eyes leaked through. “It’s fine. I’m Xander by the way.” Xander half whispered. “Is Inigo okay?”

“He’s as okay as we’ll ever be.” Severa replied.

We’ll. Severa was including her and Owain into the equation. Xander’s stomach churned and the dry taste in his mouth didn’t disappear. Glancing down at the sheets around him, Xander tightened his grip, pulling the fabric into his fingers.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise.” Owain immediately replied. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“He’s right.” Severa added. “So, don’t mope and put any blame on yourself. These things happen. It hasn’t been the first time and I suspect it won’t be the last.”

Severa’s words slid casually off her lips and it only made the churning in Xander’s stomach quicken. Expectation implied experience and she wasn’t even bulking at the reality around her, Owain, and Inigo.

“Are you frowning?” Owain asked, tilting his head. “You need not worry over our beings. Rest up and worry about yourself. I’m sure someone will be back soon to check up on you. I hope you feel better and I hope you leave this place.”

Leave this place. Just like Inigo had been begging him. Xander bit his lip and tightened his grip once more on the sheets. Most people, Xander assumed, would take the Trio’s advice. They wouldn’t want to become tangled with supernatural beings and pain. Even if the wounds on Xander weren’t real, the pain was to his mind. No doubt Anankos wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Xander again, to make him feel pain. That, Xander, swallowed, was fine. He could withstand pain if it meant helping others. Inigo on the other hand…

“Is Inigo with Anankos right now?”

Owain flinched but Severa barely raised an eyebrow. “And if he is?”

“Is Anankos hurting Inigo?”

“He’s always hurting us, by keeping us here.” Severa deadpanned.

“Severa…” Owain butt in with a half whine. “That’s not what he meant.”

“I know but what else is there to say?” Severa half snapped. “We cannot do anything and frankly your insistence on asking questions isn’t good for your health. Stay away.”

Xander’s mind flashed back to when he was a young child with Garon. No one could say Garon was out right abusive. He never hit Xander or his siblings. He never was physically violent or threatened physical violence. He was just harsh, cold, aloof. Results were what he cared about and underperforming was the scariest reality for Xander as a child. The bitter taste had never left Xander’s mouth, even as an adult. If those were his feelings about Garon now, then the Trio had to be bursting with something beyond complacency regarding Anankos.

“You hate feeling powerless.” Xander half whispered. “It’s killing you.”

Severa let out a sharp breath. “Even if it is, that’s just how it works. Your pushing and questions aren’t helpful.”

“But, what if,” Xander licked his lips. This was the moment. He couldn’t just sit in a bed and allow the two to leave. “What if I have a hunch? A way to save you?”

A beat passed, cold and silent before Severa hissed, her eyes darkening. Owain half reached for Severa, his fingers gently touching the crook of her arm. A curtain of red hair fell as Severa leaned closer to Xander. Her eyes were molten and dark.

“Listen here.” Severa’s tone was clipped. “We’ve tried. Believe me, we’ve tried. We cannot run away. We cannot fight. We cannot die. Anankos has chained us up in all ways possible. We’re a part of this garden. Even if someone took a torch to this entire place, Anankos would still have his grip on us. Don’t give us hope where there is none.”

“Severa… it’s all right. He’s simply trying to help—”

Severa shook Owain off. “What will help us is your departure. Leave, as you’ve been told multiple times and never come back.”

“Just, please, hear me out.” Xander pressed. “I’m not saying I have a plan. I just have a hunch that needs to be confirmed. If I could just have fifteen or twenty minutes in the garden to confirm my suspicions. Then, if nothing comes up, I promise I’ll leave.”

Severa stared at Xander. Owain stared at Xander. Another beat of silence passed before Owain pushed ahead of Severa, his eyes clear, his gaze unwavering. “You promise?”

“I do.” Xander replied. “Please, believe me.”

“There’s not harm in at least giving him the chance.” Owain half muttered to himself and half to Severa. “We could distract Anankos for that time period…”

A loud sigh escaped Severa’s lips before she leaned in. “All right. We give you the chance, but not today. You’re still recovering and Anankos will still be on edge. Come back next week, same day and same time as you came before. Can you do that?”

“I can.” Xander readily answered, already mentally moving his plans around.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” Owain asked. “Because we can distract Anankos but not for too long.”

“I’m looking for the Mila Tree.”

Owain blinked and Severa stared at him. “The Mila Tree?” Owain repeated. “You’ll need a guide. It isn’t on the map. No one calls that tree the Mila Tree except for us.”

“So, one of us has to guide him?” Severa muttered. “That may be difficult.”

“Not if we play our cards right and distract Anankos properly. I can guide you.” Owain answered. “I believe we can execute this plan without a single snag.” He nodded to himself. “We got this.” He then grabbed Severa’s hand. “We best leave. Remember, same time and date next week, okay?”

“Okay.” Xander flopped back into the bed. “I will. Thank you.”

“Just remember to come.” Severa said before she vanished.

“Take care.” Owain waved his hand and then vanished as well.

Xander held his breath for a moment, as though waiting for them to return. When the door opened and two staff members from the garden walked in, Xander exhaled softly. Not Owain and Severa. Schooling his face into a neutral one, Xander waited for the two people to come up to him.

“You’re awake,” The man sat down on a stool Xander hadn’t noted before, “how are you feeling?”

“A staff member found you collapsed in the garden.” The other, a female supplied for Xander.

“My apologies.” Xander gave his best smile. “It appears I didn’t eat enough breakfast this morning.”

The man nodded and pulled out a clipboard from a side table, jotting down some notes. “Still, if you don’t mind answering a few more questions before you leave?”

“I don’t mind.”

~

Twenty minutes later and with Xander’s health in check, he was allowed to leave the infirmary. The staff waved him out and were pleasant. Xander did his best to assure them they weren’t at any fault while keeping his cover story. After all, there was no way he could say “a jealous dragon attacked me”. Still, due to his cover story, Xander was all but forced to allow someone to phone and request a driver to pick him up. A shame and possibly unnecessary, but Xander wasn’t going to cause a fuss. So, when he exited the garden, a car was already waiting for him. Stepping inside, Xander sat, expecting one of their many drivers. It wasn’t. Leo turned his head from the driver’s seat, fingers tapping on the wheel. Niles wasn’t present and that alone was slightly odd, but Xander wasn’t going to comment.

“They said you fainted.” Leo calmly stated, as though they were discussing the weather. “Care to explain?”

“It was the heat.” Xander supplied, his heart twisting at the lie.

“Oh really?” Leo turned his head. “They told me it’s because you didn’t eat breakfast.” Leo then frowned. “You ate breakfast with us this morning.” Xander bit his lip. Leo sighed. “I’d much rather you said you didn’t want to tell me rather than lying.”

“Would you even take that as an answer?” Xander asked.

“No,” Leo stared directly at Xander, “I wouldn’t but it would be a lot easier to swallow than a lie.”

“I’m sorry.” Xander reached out and gently touched Leo’s hair. “It isn’t that I don’t want to tell you. It’s just, I don’t think you’ll believe me. I don’t really believe everything myself.”

Leo stared at Xander for a long moment before he hit the button for the engine. The car started and Leo started to pull out of the garden. Smoothly he pulled to the exit and stopped, checking for traffic.

“You know,” Leo said as he glanced both ways, “we have a long ride home.” He then stared at Xander directly. “Try me.”

“Leo…”

“That’s not a start to an explanation, Xander.” Leo pointed out as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Please, just trust me. I’ll listen and I won’t judge.”

“But…”

“Time’s ticking.” Leo calmly stated as he accelerated the car. “Better get that explanation going.”

Lying was slowly becoming less and less of an option. Xander swallowed. No, it had never been an option in the first place. Leo was his brother and his family deserved the truth, no matter how strange the truth was.

“I’m sorry for trying to lie to you, Leo.” Xander started. “You see, it all started at that gala—"

Xander talked the entire drive home. He talked and talked and not once did Leo stop him. The story flowed from Xander’s lips, sounding stranger and stranger the more he pieced together. Like a strange picture on a puzzle, even piecing the entire story together didn’t stop the story from being elusive and strange. By the time they reached the mansion, Xander’s voice was sore and the facts from his encounter sat heavily in the air. Leo cut the engine and as though he was connected to the car, Xander’s voice died. For a second, Leo leaned against the wheel of the car, his arms crossed heavily over the circle, before he turned his head to look at Xander.

“You’re telling the truth.” He wasn’t asking.

“I am.” Xander replied anyways.

“I see.” Leo looked out of the car, into their massive garage, before he turned his head back to Xander. “You’ll have to tell the others before we come up with a plan. We cannot go into this without everyone having a better picture. Naturally, we’ll have to set up tasks for each of us and —”

“Wait.” Xander cut Leo off. “You believe me.”

“Of course,” Leo tilted his head, “why wouldn’t I? I mean, it’s strange, yes, but you’ve never been one to fabricate stories or make something up. So, what else would you be telling me if not the truth?”

“I…” Xander grasped for words. “I appreciate it, but what’s this about a plan?”

Leo widened his eyes and stared at Xander, tilting his head, as though Xander’s words weren’t processing. He opened his mouth a few times before shutting with a click. Then, Leo exhaled roughly and rubbed his head.

“Xander, as if we’re going to let you go into this alone. We’re a family and that means you’re not alone. Of course, we’re going to believe and support you. No matter how outlandish your story is.”

“Are you su—?”

“Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?” Leo cut Xander off.

Xander stared at Leo, before his heart burst, soaring in his chest. A small smile filled Xander’s lips. Reaching forward, Xander hugged Leo, pulling him into a warm, but awkward embrace given their angle.

“Thank you, Leo.”

“No need for thanks. Let’s go inside and tell the others. You better request Jakob make you tea too.” Leo suggested, untangling himself from Xander’s arms, undoing his seatbelt a moment later. “You’re going to need it for your voice.”

~

Jakob brought one their herbal teas that did wonders for the throat. Xander thanked the man, who nodded politely before exiting the sitting room. Picking up the tea cup, Xander held the warmth in his hands, watching the steam rise off the liquid for a moment, before he glanced up at his family. A day ago, if Xander had been told he’d be sitting with his family about to tell what had happened in the garden he wouldn’t have believed it. Now, as he sat with his family his mind still wasn’t grasping reality, still fumbling with the memories of the garden. The few encounters with Inigo were tangential at best, liquid smooth, and fluid. Their connection was minimal, barely even able to be called a connection. Perhaps, Xander was acting irrational. Who was Inigo to him besides a stranger caught in a supernatural situation? Who was Xander to Inigo beyond a strange man who wouldn’t leave him alone? Strangers was still a barrier that radiated between them and yet, Xander wasn’t going to stop. Again, the memories of Garon floated into Xander’s brain, a bright neon sign for him. Sympathy and pity were reasons people scoffed so easily at, but that didn’t mean Xander’s emotions weren’t genuine. What was wrong with sympathy and pity? What was wrong with looking at someone saddled with misfortune and wanting to ease their pain because it was unbearable to gaze upon? Wasn’t the desire for human decency the root of all help in the world? If Inigo resented Xander for the root of sympathy and pity that was spurring him to action, so be it. As long as Xander knew he was doing the right thing then that was all that mattered to him.

“Leo said you have something to say.” Camilla broke the silence.

Xander looked up from the tea cup at his family. This was it. Setting his tea cup down, Xander opened his mouth and spoke.

No one interrupted him.

(And, miraculously, the believed him.)

~

When Xander finished it was Leo who spoke first. “And that last part, it’s just your hypothesis?”

“Yes,” Xander replied. “I know I’m sounding irrational and—”

“I’ll have a plan drawn up soon.” Leo cut Xander off.

His tone left little for argument.

~

Later that night, Elise knocked on Xander’s bedroom door before stepping inside. Her hair was out of her pigtails and the long blonde locks flowed around her shoulders. Xander turned in his hair at his desk, taking his reading glasses off (reports wouldn’t wait even for supernatural events). A beat passed before she walked over to Xander and hugged him, sinking to the floor as she hugged him. Xander hoisted Elise up slightly so he could stand and hug her properly.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“I am.” Xander ran a hand down her hair. “It’s all right. I wasn’t in any real danger.”

“Right.” Elise muttered before she pulled away. “Keep it that way, okay, Xander?”

Xander’s lips twitched into a half smile. “I’ll try.”

~

The next morning Camilla set Xander’s coffee down in front of him before speaking.

“Pull something like that again and I’ll be very cross.”

Xander accepted the coffee. “I understand. I wouldn’t want that.”

Camilla shot a small smile. “Good.”

~

Leo, as promised, came up with a plan and delivered it at the office, as though he were simply delivering a financial report. He even sat down in the chairs in front of Xander’s desk, folded his legs, and set the folder on Xander’s desk. It was so formal that when he opened his mouth, Xander’s brain derailed for a moment.

“I’d like to propose that I go in your place next week.” Leo calmly opened the folder. “I know you promised you’d be the one, but given the results from last time, I think it best if I go.”

Xander’s brain caught up. “They won’t know you’re going in my place. It’s easier and less complicated if I go.”

“Nonsense. I look like you and as long as I know who you’re supposed to meet then I see no issues.” Leo replied. “I can even bring proof we’re related if that’s what it takes.”

Frowning, Xander looked at the contents in Leo’s folder. There was indeed a financial report in the folder but under it was a map of the garden, probably from their official website. Leo had circled the areas that Xander had been in when he had met Inigo. He even had a separate sheet with notes about the routes and exits of the garden. It was impressive. Xander looked back at Leo.

“It’s just a scouting outing.” Leo continued. “You’re not doing anything to the garden. You simply want to see if your hypothesis is correct.”

“Yes, but—”

“I’ll take Niles with me too.” Once again, Leo’s voice was firm, leaving no room for an argument.

Xander allowed the argument to fall from his lips. “All right. You can go in my place.”

“Excellent.” Leo gave a soft smile. “Who am I meeting with?”

“You’re meeting with Owain. He has short blond hair. You cannot miss him.”

“Owain.” Leo tested the name on his lips. “Okay.”

~

The day to meet Owain came and went sluggishly and then all at once. The morning dragged and Xander found himself staring out of windows and leaving paperwork untouched. Then, when the actual time of meeting arrived, a strange, almost cool sense of calm hit Xander. Clarity hit and soon Xander was writing reports and signing documents. His mind itched and urged Xander to keep a methodical routine, to keep his mind occupied. An hour barely passed when Xander’s phone buzzed. Jumping, Xander picked his phone up, noted it was Leo calling him, and accepted the call.

“Leo.”

 _“Sorry, it’s me.”_ Niles said on the other end. _“Leo’s driving.”_

“Niles.” Xander breathed out. “Did everything go over well?”

 _“Naturally.”_ Niles replied with a small cocky air to his tone. _“That Mila Tree you were wondering about is slightly in the back of the park, by one of the largest lakes. We took pictures.”_

“Thank you.” Xander tapped his pen on his desk. “You two can tell me more about it later.”

 _“Of course,”_ Niles drawled. _“But there is just one thing.”_

“Yes?”

 _“You never told us how cute Owain is. I for one, would have liked some sort of forewarning. I’m sure Leo feels the same way as me.”_ In the background, Xander heard Leo’s groan and say something. The sound was cut off by Niles laughing. _“Anyways, we’ll chat later. Good bye.”_

“Good bye.” Xander repeated before the line disconnected.

~

The pink in Leo’s cheeks hadn’t faded but Xander was a good brother, so he didn’t comment. The cat-ate-the-canary smile on Niles hadn’t faded either, but again, Xander wasn’t going to comment. Not his place to do so. Instead, he focused on the topic at hand.

“Leo, Niles, please, sit. Tell me how it went.”

Leo sat down automatically and Niles followed suit. “We had a moment in the park where we wondered how to get Owain’s attention but we sorted that out easily enough.” Leo started. “He then took us over to the Mila Tree.” Leo then handed Xander his phone. “As you can see, this is the tree and this is the pond.”

Xander looked at the screen. The tree was along the right side of the pond, trunk thick and branches long. Stretching upwards in a large dome, the tree was shorter in the trunk but wider at the top, like an overgrown portabella mushroom cap. Xander touched the photo and began to make the photo bigger. Staring at the trunk, Xander zoomed closer in.

“The trunk has some depressions.”

“Yes, here, I took a close up.” Leo reached for his phone and swiped the screen upside down. “See?”

The photo detailed the trunk, showing the depressions, as though someone, once upon a time, tried to hack into the tree with an axe but then gave up halfway through. Touching the screen, as though Xander could touch the tree, he looked up at Leo and Niles.

“Did you notice anything else strange about the tree?”

“Nothing.” Leo responded. “We did, however, ask the staff about the tree. They claimed the Mila Tree is thousands of years old. According to the staff legends state that the Mila Tree protects those who lay at the roots, keeping them safe from harm.”

Niles snorted. “A lot of good that tree is doing for those three.”

Xander glanced back at the photo. “Protection… did they state what sort of protection? Simply saying “safe from harm” is too vague.”

“Well we can rule out emotional and physical harm.” Leo said, as though he was checking off a box on a list. “You did state that Anankos slapped Inigo with nothing stopping him. I also imagine Anankos hasn’t been the kindest on their emotional health.”

“If we rule those out, what sort of protection is the tree giving them?” Xander asked.

“Think of the normal things people think about regarding safety from harm.” Niles spoke softly, tracing one of his hands. “Physical and emotional health, yes, but can we include physical health strictly abuse? What about illness or sickness? What about aging?”

So simple and so obvious. Xander stared at Niles and Leo did too. Niles gave a grin and took Leo’s hand.

“You’re right.” Leo muttered. “I was just taking their age for face value but judging from what Inigo told Xander, they haven’t aged at all. That could be something the Mila Tree is protecting them from: aging.”

“I don’t suppose we can ask them about this, can we?” Niles dryly inquired.

“I’m not too sure.” Xander mused. “Inigo’s information was spotty at best. Regardless, our hypothesis about the tree preventing aging as a means of protection is all we can guess given our information.”

“True, we don’t know a lot about them.” Leo nodded. “For example, are they even solid? No one else noticed Owain with us in the garden but they’re not even sure if they’re ghosts.”

“Leo.” Niles firmly said with a look. “Are you suggesting we go back with a _legitimate_ excuse to touch Owain?”

Leo flushed at the wording. “Niles…”

“Because I am one-hundred percent onboard with that plan.”

Leo’s cheeks grew darker in colour. Xander held back on commenting less he embarrass Leo.

“Regardless…” Leo coughed into his hand. “I have a valid point. We don’t even know what the Trio really are.”

What they really were. Xander’s brain flashed to when he was in the infirmary, to when he talked with Owain and Severa. It was the longest conversation he managed to have with them and when he had tried to sit up…

“Wait, I think I know the answer.” Xander slowly said. “When I was in the infirmary and tried to sit up, Severa moved to shove me down. She didn’t directly touch me. I think she’s not solid. Same with Owain and Inigo. Though, perhaps, we should confirm it, but I think my original theory still stands. Now that you’ve investigated the Mila Tree, I believe there is merit in testing my theory out.”

“Merit, he says,” Niles sighed. “If you’re wrong, we’re going to have a very expensive, lengthy apology.”

Xander winced. “You’re right, but I think the risk is worth it.”

“Then, we take the risk.” Leo replied. “Though I have to admit, the headlines would be hilarious.”

Niles snorted and Xander’s lips twitched into a small smile.

~

The next day Xander received a text message from Leo but written by Niles.

 **Leo:** _Went to confirm. Couldn’t touch Owain. Tragic. – Niles_

Xander stared at the message for a second before deciding that it wasn’t worth it to investigate further.

~

His plan was simple, but as Xander stared at the paper his hand trembled. Setting the paper on his desk, Xander ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. Really, barely a week after he had met Inigo and Xander was already rushing in with a half-based plan to save him. Save Inigo from a threat that was only vaguely shown to him in the form of Anankos. Was Xander acting rationally? It was almost sad to admit to himself that the thought had crossed his mind more than once. But, regardless of his motivations, Xander couldn’t pretend everything was all right. If sympathy and pity were the driving force behind Xander’s plans what would he feel once his plan was executed? What emotion would emerge once sympathy and pity were burned up? What would be left in their wake? Xander’s actions would determine the outcome. If his theory proved correct would he be left with victory? If his theory proved incorrect would he be left with bitter disappointment? Xander tightened his grip on his hair and set his hand down with a thump on the desk. No matter the outcome, Xander was certain of one thing: if he didn’t act, then guilt would well up, sour, rancid, and overbearing. He had to act, no matter what the outcome.

“Xander?” Camilla knocked on his door’s frame before striding into his room. Her long lilac hair was pulled up in a bun and her clothes were dark. “Are you ready?”

Standing up, Xander shoved his desk chair in. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good.” Camilla gave a smile. “I have the axe in the car. Let’s get a move on.”

“Right.” Xander swallowed. “I’ll be a moment.”

Camilla looked at Xander before she nodded. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

She left, leaving the door ajar. Xander turned back to his desk and picked the paper up, staring at the words written on it. Smiling to himself, Xander folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket before walking out of his room. Shutting the light off, Xander left and headed to the car.

~

Xander watched as Elise marched up to the front desk. Her story bounced in Xander’s mind: she had come to the garden earlier in the week and had lost her bracelet. Simple, but effective in distracting the front desk. The garden had barely been open for forty minutes and with the lack of morning staff, they were scrambling to help Elise. Waiting for a moment, Xander watched as a few people started come through the garden, stopping to pay. Giving a small apology silently, Xander and Camilla slipped past the gate, Xander putting a small amount of money on the counter in payment. Camilla kept her rather large handbag tucked naturally in her arms as they raced on by and into the garden. Entering, Xander spotted Leo and Niles sitting by the front fountain, both holding hands, appearing as a normal couple. They nodded to them and soon Xander and Camilla were off, heading towards the Mila Tree. Xander and Camilla were barely past the front gate and into the first section of the garden when a flash of red hair appeared out the corner of Xander’s eye. A second later and Severa was standing in front of him, her eyes wide and burning.

“You!” She hissed. “I thought you said you wouldn’t come here again.”

“Oh my.” Camilla proclaimed by Xander’s side. “Is this one of them?”

Severa whipped her head around and her mouth half dropped. Xander glanced around, biting his lip as Severa just stared at Camilla. Camilla gave a warm smile and wave, her eyes dancing.

“Uh…” Severa muttered.

“I’m Camilla, his sister.” Camilla helpfully supplied. “You’re Severa? What a lovely name. And such a lovely colour of hair.”

“I… You…” Severa fumbled out before she broke her gaze from Camilla and looked at Xander. “Why are you here?”

“No time to explain. I just need to get to the Mila Tree.”

“The Mila Tree.” Severa deadpanned. “Didn’t you already have someone check the tree out?”

“Yes, but this is important.” Xander pressed. “Please, there’s no time.”

Severa nodded. “If Anankos found you here he’d be rather upset.”

“Then,” Camilla cut in, her voice warm like liquid chocolate, “perhaps you can distract him for us?”

A beat passed before Severa coughed. “Uh… I suppose I could… but I cannot buy you a ton of time and there’s not guarantee it will work.”

“As long as you try your best, Severa.” Camilla cooed. “I’m counting on you.”

“…right.” Severa vanished.

Xander stared at the spot before turning to Camilla. “You only included yourself.”

“It’s because I’m all she needed for convincing.” Camilla replied. “Don’t fret over it, brother dearest. Let’s just continue going. If we don’t Leo and Niles will wonder what’s wrong.”

Right. Xander nodded and they pressed on through the garden, Xander’s mind swirling as he walked the path of the map Leo and Niles had given him. Winding and turning through the flowers, trees, and shrubs, they finally reached the edge of the park with the Mila Tree. Just like the photos, the tree was in the corner, tall with thick branches and a trunk. The lake in front of the Mila Tree was smooth, almost glass like. Skirting around the edges, they wound up at the Mila Tree. Xander walked around, touching the trunk until he found the indent from the photo.

“Here. It’s here.”

“Got it.” Camilla stuffed her phone into her purse. “They’re going to pull the alarm…” Suddenly a loud siren filled the area, “now.”

Ducking behind the tree, Xander listened as the fire alarm wailed through the entire garden. Despite them arriving in the morning, a small crowd of people were escorted out by the staff. Making sure they were still out of sight, Xander waited the few seconds for the people to pass before he looked over at Camilla, who was opening her large purse. There, pulled out of the purse, was an axe. The axe was compact but the head was rather large. Xander knew from experience that the axe was surprisingly effective in chopping wood. Camilla dropped her bag and sweetly smiled, walking over to the indent.

“Stand back.” She said.

Xander did as she asked, turning so he could half keep an eye out on the garden. The sound of the axe hitting the trunk filled the area. Camilla raised the axe high, despite the weight of it and easily hit the trunk, chopping away at the wood. Due to the indent in the tree more was chopped away, easily taken out. When a sizeable hole was placed, Camilla set the axe down and dug around in her bag. Xander’s heart half twisted when she pulled out a homemade explosive. Nothing too fancy, just the standard method of arson. Or so Niles had said with a rather wiry smile.

“What are you doing?”

Xander nearly jumped and Camilla’s hand automatically went behind her back. However, Xander eased when he saw Inigo standing there, eyes wide.

“Hello, Inigo.” Xander’s voice came out, smoother and calmer than he had anticipated. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“You’re going to burn the Mila Tree?” Inigo asked, mouth open. “Why? What’s going on?”

“There’s no time for a long explanation but, bottom line to this is,” Xander quickly said, “I think this will save you.”

“What the—”

Before Inigo could finish his sentence, Camilla tossed the bottle into the tree and tugged Xander back. A fire erupted from the trunk and soon smoke billowed out from the tree. The fire licked upwards and soon the trunk was engulfed in flames. Inigo appeared beside Xander his mouth slack.

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed, reaching to touch Xander. “How is this saving me—?”

Inigo’s eyes widened. A light began to glow around him. At the same time a light from the tree began to emerge. Inigo half ambled towards the tree, as though in a daze. Xander took a step forward and watched as Inigo reached into the trunk and pulled out a glowing orb, one that shifted in a pale pink and white. The orb disappeared and soon Inigo, again, as though in a daze, pulled out another two orbs, these ones yellow and red. A second later the orbs levitated in the air and flew off, vanishing.

“What’s happening?” Xander whispered.

“I don’t know but we need to go. People will be arriving here.” Camilla urged.

Xander took a step back but froze when a swirl of mist appeared and Anankos stood in front of Inigo. A split second later, Anankos reached out for Inigo, but his hand went through him. Inigo stumbled back, eyes wide, mouth open. Anankos let out a scream that radiated from his being with the force of a beast, almost draconic.

“You! WHAT have you DONE?!”

“I’ve done nothing.” Inigo’s voice was clear but shaking.

“Then…” Anankos whipped his head around and stared at Xander. The raging blue of his eyes was akin to an ocean in the middle of a storm. “It was YOU!”

Anankos took one step closer to Xander but before he could take another step, Inigo reached into the tree’s splinted, burning trunk and grabbed something. Anankos froze and turned back to Inigo. Inigo gave Anankos a look, one that Xander couldn’t label. He then spoke, something Xander didn’t understand, something that was mixed with emotions that flew over Xander’s mind. Then, Inigo looked over at Xander.

“Run.”

Xander’s legs were frozen, but Camilla’s weren’t. She reached for him, grabbed him roughly, and with her purse over her shoulder, tugged Xander away. She didn’t let go of him until they reached a side exit of the garden, one that was only for staff. Turning the knob, she opened the door with ease, despite the door supposedly having a lock, and shoved Xander through. They ended up at the side of the garden, away from the main entrance. Camilla shut the door with a heavy slam and then grabbed Xander again.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” Xander stared at the door. “Niles sure is talented in picking locks.”

“Why, thank you.”

Xander turned. Niles stood there. He was of course, accompanied by Leo and Elise. However, they weren’t the only people. Xander stared. Severa’s red hair stood out and almost overshadowed the blond of Owain’s hair. With his shade, despite a sandier blond, he could have blended in with Leo, Elise, and Xander. They were holding hands, warm, loose, and friendly. An almost dazed look was on their faces.

“So… my theory was right?” Xander half muttered. “First try too…”

Owain opened his mouth and Severa did too but before anyone could say anything, the staff door opened and a head of pink hair poked out. Xander swallowed as Inigo slowly walked out, eyes wide. Owain and Severa didn’t waste time. They raced towards him and pulled him into a hug. Tears welled in Inigo’s eyes and the scene was so warm that Xander wanted to look away out of respect of their privacy. However, they couldn’t stand around in an area that was clearly a place they weren’t suppose to be.

“We have to leave before the staff find us here.” Xander muttered. “We also best find a way to lock that door. We won’t be able to hide any evidence at the tree but we can at least hide a little bit.”

“Already on it.” Niles walked forward, “Leave relocking this to me.”

“Uh, that won’t be necessary.” Inigo suddenly spoke up. Niles stopped and stared at him. Inigo wiggled. “I um I mean your worry over the tree is unnecessary… I used magic to clean up the evidence. It wasn’t much but I’ve always been rather attached to tree and plant-based magic. So, I cleaned the evidence of the axe and of the bottle you used to help start the fire.”

Magic? Xander stared at Inigo who squeaked. “Sorry! I just mean… I didn’t want you worrying over it. You’re welcome to lock this door?” He asked Niles.

“…right. Thanks.” Niles continued his path to the door, shutting it and locking it with motions so quick, Xander missed the finer details.

“You’re still staring at Inigo, is there, perhaps, an unforeseen issue?” Owain asked.

“Magic!” Elise blurted out. “You said magic! It’s real?”

“Uh… yes?” Owain stared at her, almost stepping back from the sparkling from Elise’s eyes. He then coughed. “We could explain at a better location? If you don’t mind?”

“We don’t mind.” Niles replied, walking back from the door. “In fact, we insist.” He then lightly touched Owain’s shoulder. “Why don’t you take a ride with me and Leo?” His voice dipped.

Owain swallowed and Xander did his best to ignore the smug smile on Niles’s face and the blush on Leo’s cheeks. Camilla gave a small chuckle and then walked over to Severa, touching her hand.

“If that’s the case, you can come along with me and Elise. I’ll phone someone to come pick you up, Xander. You and Inigo can join us later.”

Him and Inigo? Xander opened his mouth, to tell Camilla that he and Inigo could fit into her car with ease, but Camilla shot Xander a look that stopped him in his tracks.

“I… I uh… see.” Xander half muttered. “Thanks.”

“Then it’s settled!” Camilla beamed and took Severa’s hand, gently tugging her. “We’ll come back to our place and you can tell us all about…”

“Leo’s a great ride. Always so smooth, never bumpy…” Niles had also begun to urge Owain away, hand still on his shoulder. “Of course, I’m no slouch when it comes to giving rides…”

“See you later, Xander!” Elise waved as she bounced away.

Xander turned to Inigo, who was tightening his grip into his shirt. A beat of silence passed before Xander rubbed his hair and offered Inigo a smile. “Thank you, for covering up our tracks.”

“Not a problem!” Inigo squeaked out. “It’s the least I could do. You…” He stared at Xander. “You saved me and Owain and Severa.” His voice caught. “You…” Tears welled up. “We’re free…”

Xander swallowed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small handkerchief that Elise had made in Home Ec. “Here.”

“T-Thanks.” Inigo took the cloth and hid his face with the fabric. “I-I’m s-sorry…”

“No need to apologise. This is a lot to take in.” Xander gently touched Inigo’s shoulder. He was warm and solid underneath his hand. “Let’s move away from here. Our ride will arrive soon.”

Inigo nodded and walked with Xander, not bothering to shrug Xander’s touch off. Xander walked with Inigo to the front, where emergency services and the Garden’s workers were directing and talking to people. Slipping silently by the sidelines, Xander sat on the bench with Inigo. Inigo curled in slowly began to cry. His hiccups were soft and his body shook. Xander curled an arm around Inigo, like he would with Elise, and allowed Inigo the privacy of breaking down. The sobs didn’t subside even when, five minutes later one of the paramedics walked up to them.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes, we’re fine.” Xander assured, gently squeezing Inigo’s shoulder in comfort. “He’s just overwhelmed.”

“I understand.” The paramedic nodded. “If you don’t mind sir, I just want to ask your boyfriend a few questions.”

It took Xander an embarrassingly long moment to realise that the “boyfriend” the paramedic was referring to was Inigo. Blushing, Xander lightly squeezed Inigo’s shoulder but found himself unable to correct the paramedic.

“It’s fine, isn’t it, Inigo?”

Inigo’s sob faded for a second and he looked up at Xander, cheeks pink and tear stained. For a second, Xander’s heart twisted with the worry that Inigo would call out the lie.

“It’s fine. No need to worry, Xander.” Inigo said before he turned to the paramedic.

All through the questions, Xander barely noted what was asked, his heart pounding slightly faster in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The legend/myth: I made it up.
> 
> Pink hair: I'm weak to pink haired Inigo, so I put it in.
> 
> Mila Tree: I based the tree off of how it's seen in both Awakening and Shadows of Valentia.
> 
> Everyone believing Xander: It's easier if they believe him right away and I didn't want to write the cliche "You were just dreaming/imagining things" dialogue.
> 
> Niles and his flirting/innuendos: They were fun to write and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Camilla and the axe: She deserves to wield an axe in any universe. 
> 
> What happened with the Trio/Orbs: The orbs connected the Trio to the garden and were hidden in the Mila tree. Anankos was also linked to the Mila Tree. Destroying the orbs within the tree severed their connection to Anankos as well as Anankos himself. 
> 
> Magic: The Trio aren't very magically inclined but I liked the idea of Inigo being connected slightly with plants. It has nothing to do with his time in the garden.


End file.
